happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gone in a Lash
Gone in a Lash is an episode of the 67th season. In this episode, Lustly falls in love with Giboy, thinking she's a boy. Starring *Lustly *Giboy Featuring *Lash Appearances *Chieftain Croak *Chipton Plot Lash and Giboy are seen holding hands together as they walk down a sidewalk. Lash says she has to use a bathroom and enters a nearby port-a-potty. Lustly, who walks past Giboy with a lonely expression, perks her head up and realizes she passed someone who looks like a man. She quickly turns around and runs towards Giboy. Giboy gets worried until Lustly tells Giboy if she wants to go on a date with her. Giboy attempts to tell Lustly she's waiting for Lash in a bathroom, but Lustly ignores her and drags her away. Lash exits the bathroom to see Giboy gone. Lash looks for Giboy and slams the door shut. The door slams back and smashes Lash against the wall. At a restaurant, Lustly pours Giboy a glass of water. Chipton is sitting at a table by Lustly's table, angrily waiting for his fish and chips. Chipton slams his fist against the table, causing Lustly to get angry at Chipton for disrupting her date. She puts a drug in Chipton's glass of water while he's distracted. Chipton drinks his water, vomits up blood and dies. Giboy asks Chipton's alright, but Lustly dismisses it. Lash, now with bandages over his bloody body, spots Lustly and Giboy sitting together at a table in the restaurant and starts getting angry. He storms off as Lustly drags Giboy to a movie theater. As they watch the movie, Lash angrily watches the two from behind a seat. Lash decides to get an idea. Lash sneaks over to Giboy's chair and, while she's watching the movie, stabs a straw in her soda through her eye. As Giboy screams in pain, Lustly decides to take Giboy to her house. She drags Giboy away and Lash follows the two to Lustly's house. Lustly enters her house with Giboy and locks her door. She then pushes Giboy down stairs that lead under her home. Lustly ties Giboy to a chair in her basement as she prepares to kiss Giboy. Lash frantically knocks on Lustly's door. However, Lustly doesn't hear it. Just before she kisses Giboy, the lights in her basement go out. A fire soon appears behind Giboy, freaking the two out. As Lustly is burned to an ash, the fire burns the rope on Giboy's chair and she escapes. Giboy apologizes to Lash for cheating on her. Lash says it's alright and the two kiss. The fire that Lash started soon spreads to a nearby dam. The dam burns down, spilling the water behind the dam. Chieftain Croak walks off a plane until the water sucks him. Giboy is impaled on a branch while Lash is crushed by a tree. Deaths *Chipton dies from poison. *Lustly burns to death. *Chieftain Croak drowns. *Giboy is stabbed by a branch. *Lash is crushed by a tree. Trivia *This is the first time Lustly actually spends normal time with a character she's trying to date, such as taking Lash to a movie theater and to a restaurant. *This is the second time Chieftain Croak experiences a flood. The first is Spiritual Guidance **Unlike that episode, Chieftain Croak dies in this flood. *Surprisingly, both starring characters' names start with 'L', while both appearing characters start with 'C'. The featuring character is the only one out of these categories. *This is the first time a character gets revenge on Lustly for what she did. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 67 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors